Crinitus Croceus
by Corculum
Summary: ON HIATUS AU Fabula Series ‘Rapunzel’ What will happen when a certain blond prince is kidnapped? But more importantly, who will come to rescue him! HD Slash Chapter 3 up!
1. Insidiae

**Disclaimer; **Harry Potter doesn't actually belong to me even if my printer is trying to tell me otherwise… Oh well…

Also, this story is somewhat based on Rapunzel. Rapunzel does not belong to me either, in fact I don't think I was even born when it was written so it is impossible for any of it to be mine…

**Summary; (Fabula Series; '**Rapunzel'What will happen when a certain blond prince is kidnapped? But more importantly, who will come to rescue him?! (Slash)

**Warning; **This is slash, or at least it will be anyway, there isn't any in this first chapter but even so, if you don't like slash then don't bother reading this. I think I can safely say that there is nothing offensive in this first chapter, like swearing or violence… but I think that the rating might go up, it all depends…

**A/N; **Ok so yes, this story is based on Rapunzel but our favourite Harry Potter characters are replacing the original ones of course. No, no, don't leave! I'm sure this story could be good! Really! It has potential… right? No wait, you can't even answer that because you haven't read it yet, so there :P Don't judge it and leave when you haven't even read it!

* * *

**Crinitus Croceus**

**Insidiae**

The wicked witch watched the scene before her, wide-eyed, her head shooting from one to the other as if she was watching a tennis match.

"Just let down your goddamn hair down already!" The dark-haired prince called from the ground at the bottom of the tower, hands on his hips, completely exasperated with the situation.

"I'm not letting _anything_ down while _you_ are in the vicinity! Not while you're within a ten mile radius of me! GO AWAY!" Shouted the blond prince, who the witch seemed to have mistaken for a princess, not that that matters anyway but it was still a thought…

"What is wrong with you? Don't you _want_ to be saved?!"

"Not by you, GO AWAY"

"Just let your flaming hair down!"

"My hair is not-"

"It's an expression! Just let your hair down! NOW!

"I will not receive orders from the likes of _you_!"

"Do you want to die? Because if you do then keep doing what you're doing now!"

The blond found this whole thing completely ridiculous and utterly embarrassing, this – this _prince_ had used a spell to make his hair grow at an alarming rate until it was long enough for him to throw down like a _rope_, a most undignified way of rescue the blond thought.

The dark-haired prince sighed heavily, "Look, I realise this is embarrassing but can you at least _try_ to co-operate?"

The blond was furious, "Embarrassing? _EMBARRASSING?_" The other prince winced, "This is the most _shameful _moment of my _entire life_, I must say that I would rather rot in this tower till the end of my days then be saved by _you_ with _my **hair**_as a _rope_!!"

The dark-haired man rolled his eyes, "As this is a matter of life and death I was hoping you would be able to put your foolish pride aside and let yourself be saved," He said giving the blond a meaningful look.

"And what made you think that the best way to save me would be by making my hair as long as the tower?" The blond glared at him.

"Well at the time I didn't really think it would matter that much, one: because it _is _a life and death matter, and two: I was under the impression that you were a _princ**ess**_and as such you wouldn't have minded long hair so much."

The blond cried out in a mixture of frustration and indignation at being mistaken for a _girl_.

"Let's make this quick and as painless as we can ok?" The blond glared at him again, "The faster we get it over with the faster I can restore your hair to its normal length and we can go our separate ways, never to talk about this _ever _again,"

The blond seemed to be contemplating his options at this point so he waited. The blond eventually nodded and so he held out his hands; waiting to catch the golden-blond extra-long hair, he almost gasped out loud when he felt how silky soft the hair was. Quickly, hiding his love for the feeling of his hair, he hauled himself up, of course he had used the proper spell for this, making sure that the hair would be super strong and that what he thought to have been a princ_ess_ wouldn't feel any pain at all from him climbing up _her_ hair.

He finally reached the top, the blond prince was turned away from him, he sighed and pulled himself through the window and into the room.

It wasn't half bad as rooms go, there was a large four-poster bed, with white net hangings and pink silk sheets he noted with amusement, it would seem he was not the only one who had thought the blond to be a princ_ess_. The room contained a beautiful dressing table with a golden-framed mirror, the stool at the dressing table had a pink silk cover with gold embroidered flowers decorating it. He raised an eye brow at this, no doubt had it been a princess she would have sat there and sewn an embroidered handkerchief for him, '_as a token of her gratitude'_, such was tradition. He had no doubt that the blond did nothing of the sort and most likely sat on the stool staring at himself wondering how he was going to get out of the _pink_ room.

He turned back to the blond and his mouth fell open at the sight, he really could not see all this from the bottom of the tower looking at him through that window, how could he ever have thought this – this beauty to be a _girl_? The thought was of course, _completely ridiculous_ to him now; oh he may be beautiful but in a masculine way purely. The blond was quite well muscled and had a beautiful shape, managing to be slender and muscled at the same time had an amazing outcome. He was wearing a sky-blue tunic with silver embroidery and lighter-blue hose. His beige boots stopped just before his knees giving him a wonderful view of those tightly covered legs. The blue of his clothes only magnified the grey-blue of his eyes and the dark-haired prince found himself drowning in them, his perfectly shaped face, his perfectly full lips, everything about him was perfect.

The blond studied the man in front of him, he was wearing similar clothes to his, a dark green tunic embroidered in gold with lighter green hose and dark brown boots that came up to his knees much like his own. He definitely had good legs and he was muscled and well shaped in a god-like way, too bad that black cloak was hiding some of him…

His long, messy black hair fell haphazardly in his face and eyes, and his eyes, oh his eyes were beautiful, like emeralds, a deep green that seemed to shine through his very soul. He was definitely attractive, to put it mildly. He was just admiring his hair when he remembered his own, and how terrible it must look and _who_ did it to him.

"Well?" He asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Huh?"

"My hair! Make it normal again before I throw myself out of the window from shame!"

"Oh, yeah, right, sorry," He took his wand from its sheaf and waved it in front of the blond, "_Restituo_,"

And his hair became its normal length, he ran to the mirror and stared at his reflection, he sighed and smoothed his hair back, smiling when he felt that it definitely ended at the right place.

He looked even more perfect now; his hair was short but long enough so that it brushed past his eyes. He longed to touch those silky platinum locks…"Ok?"

The blond glared at him, "No thanks to you,"

"But I just fixed it!"

"It was because of you that it needed fixing in the first place!"

The dark-haired man sensed that the blond treasured his hair, he had received his first clue when the blond had become hysterical after he had transfigured it, shouting things like 'My hair! My beautiful hair! What have you done to it? My poor, poor hair!'

"I apologise," The blond stuck his chin in the air, he sighed, "Allow me to introduce myself-"

"I really couldn't care less what your name is," The blond sneered.

"Don't you want to know your saviour's identity?"

"I didn't need saving! I would have been fine on my own! I-" He paused at the other's raised eye brow, "Oh fine, what's your name then?"

"I am Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and heir of Godric Gryffindor," He said, bowing as he was taught to do.

The blond seemed surprised but then complied, "I am Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and heir of Salazar Slytherin," He announced, bowing in return.

Harry was surprised too; it was common knowledge that Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor were having an affair, sleeping with the _enemy_ got people talking…

Harry smiled, "Shall we?" He said motioning towards the window.

"Why not use the door?"

"Because the witch put up spells to stop you getting out that way even if you did have your wand, I assume she took it," The blond nodded and so he continued, "Well then the only way out is the window-" He stopped and stood still, staring at the window wide-eyed.

"What?" Draco asked before turning to the window himself, he gasped; the witch was hovering outside cackling as she sealed it shut, glass-like glue protruding from the tip of her wand and streaming out to fill what was once an open space.

"No!" Harry shouted and made for the window, wand outstretched and pointed at her.

_To be continued…_

…_**Lottie… **_

****

* * *

**A/N; **Ummm, yeah… well, it could be good! No, really, it could! I swear! What? You don't believe me? It's that bad is it? Fine, fine…:( flame me, make me sad, fine, fine… :(

This is actually one of the many fairy tale stories I am recreating Harry Potter-style! in my '**Fabula Series**'… so if you like it then you might just like the others!

For my other stories I was planning on writing two versions of each, mainly because I wanted to see if the majority prefers Harry as the 'uke' or Draco as the 'uke'… and that way they would both get the chance… I personally like both:) but as Draco is in fact blond he did kind of fit this part better then Harry, in that respect at least… Don't you think?

I think they both have it in them to be the '**damsel in** **distress**', likewise for the '**knight in shining armour**' and I just wanted to experiment with that and see what everyone else preferred…

**Insidiae** is Latin for; an ambush; a trap, plot.

Feel free to correct me if I am wrong, I have never taken Latin before so I won't be surprised if it's wrong… :(

**Restituo **is Latin for; to put back, replace, restore; to reinstate, re-establish; to repair, make good.

Or at least, I hope it is, once again I have never taken Latin before and so this could be wrong. :(

And maybe not everyone recognised this word… it is _OLD_ after all, lol.

**Hose;** **Tight-fitting trousers; **_Clothes history_ a garment formerly worn by men, fitting closely to the legs. Usually worn with a doublet but that's the wrong time period.

Correct me if my use of the word was wrong, this was later called stockings but well, I don't know, was that word better? Should I use that one instead? :S looks doubtful stockings is just so… not a word that makes me think of guys in tight trousers… but then neither is 'hose', but stockings is still just, worse I think… Doesn't it make you think of women? Not men? Or am I alone in this trail of thought?

I think **'tight-fitting trousers'** says it all… ;)

This is basically just a **tester** chapter, to see what everyone thinks before I start writing loads and loads only to find that no one likes it… if you see what I mean.

Thank you for reading this Suzi!!!! I doubt anyone else will like it though :((Suzi you're the only reason I'm posting this(: )

Ok I'm done rambling, you can kill me now… :(


	2. Inclusio

**Author; **Corculum.

**Disclaimer;** See first chapter.

Did anyone actually think that I owned Harry Potter? O.O

**Summary; **Harry and Draco are in the tower trying to make an exit, but the witch still has a few tricks up her sleeve…

**Rating; **PG-13

**Warning; **This story will eventually, in the near future ;), be slash so if you don't like that sort of thing leave now, that's what the back button is for, use it if you need to. Also there is some (ONE WORD!) swearing in this chapter, and to avoid being reported (I've seen someone get reported for swearing in their author's notes and not having the proper rating! I'm not taking any chances.) I'm moving the rating up a notch. Sorry if you thought some action was coming, ehe ':)…

**Updated; **12.25-26.04, it depends where you are in the world, lol.

**This chapter is dedicated to Suzi! :D Love ya babe, mwah**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

* * *

**Inclusio**

-

Previously on **Crinitus Croceus**

(Works better with TV shows, damn)

----

"_What?" Draco asked before turning to the window himself, he gasped; the witch was hovering outside cackling as she sealed it shut, glass-like glue protruding from the tip of her wand and streaming out to fill what was once an open space._

"_No!" Harry shouted and made for the window, wand outstretched and pointed at her._

_----_

The window was almost completely filled, "_Confringo!_" He yelled. His wand pointed at it, but the 'glass' did not break and the witch laughed merrily at them, seeming genuinely amused.

Harry was_ not_ amused, he was confused; even if the spell hadn't worked he would have been able to see it hit the… substance filling the window…

"_Bye, bye my pretties!_" The witch smiled horribly one last time at them before zooming away on her broomstick.

And they stood there in silence for a few minutes, just staring at the window in… shock was it?

"_PRETTIES?!_" The blond boomed, "How _dare_ she-"

"We can't get out."

"Call me! _ME_, Draco _Malfoy_-"

"We can't get out."

"**_MAN_**, _pretty_?!"

"We can't get out."

"This is abominable-"

"We."

"Atrocious-"

"Can't."

"Ridiculous-"

"Get."

"Unacceptable-"

"OUT!"

"Dire! I – what?"

"We can't get out."

Draco's eyes widened, almost comically, and perhaps Harry would have laughed if there was anything funny about this situation, but there was not…

"What do you mean 'we can't get out'? You have your wand don't you? Blast the wall out of my way! Now!"

"I'm trying to tell you! She's put up wards that stop us from using magic in here!"

"Well then counter them!"

"Well now that would be _so much easier_ to do if I could _actually **use** my wand_!"

"There's no need to shout at me! I was only trying to help!"

"Yeah, help save _yourself_!"

Draco swallowed but kept his expression of disdain, "Of course, why would I care about you being saved?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "No, you really wouldn't, forget I mentioned it,"

Draco almost felt… _sad?_ That Harry said that, then again he had just said himself that that was the truth, which it was! Of course, why should he, _Draco Malfoy_, care about this… this… utterly gorgeous and courageous prince who tried to save his life? See? There is no reason.

"So, what are we going to do?" Draco asked, a lot more quietly then he had intended and where was the disdain that usually dripped from his every word? _'I'm just trying to get on his good side, for self preservation reasons only! Naturally! What were you thinking?'_

Harry sighed, "Well, I'm not sure what we _can_ do," He bit his lip, frowning, and then continued slowly; as though thinking out loud, "she's put up the wards… and they stop us from using magic, she's probably set them so that only she can perform magic in here… But then again she may have set them so that she doesn't have to be in the room to perform magic on us," Draco's eyes were slowly getting wider, "Or the room," He added, "And she's probably watching us from the outside right now,"

"Get me out of here!" Draco half screamed and ran to the window punching the new 'glass' material that filled it with his fists. _'Funny, I'm usually so much calmer then this… but no, not in a situation like this!'_

Harry ran up to him and grabbed his wrists from behind, managing to stop him from pounding the filled in window. "Calm down,"

"Calm down? _CALM DOWN?_" Harry got the distinct impression of déjà vu, "That _bitch_ can curse us to hell if she wants! We're sitting ducks, just _waiting_ to be shot down! Not to mention she's watching us," He shuddered, breathing deeply and was suddenly blatantly aware of the fact that Harry was wrapped around him, his back pressed against the prince's chest, really not such a bad feeling…

"Ok?" The dark-haired prince asked, breaking the silence.

Draco nodded, "But how are we going to get out of here?" He felt the other boy sigh behind him, his warm breath brushing the back of his neck leaving the young blond feeling far too warm, and was that butterflies in his stomach?

'_I'm doomed…'_

'_Most certainly,'_

"Like I said before, I'm not sure what we can do, if we do come up with a way to get out of here she may be watching and listening so she'll know in advance before we can try anything…" Harry looked over the blond's shoulder through the window and out at the forests below, he felt the other boy's shoulders slump slightly and suddenly realised the position they were in, although this was definitely not a bad feeling…

He moved away from the other prince and sat down on the stool at the dressing table. They stayed in silence for about ten minutes until it became too much for Draco…

"Ah! We could at least try the door!" That said Draco stomped straight over to it, somehow managing to do it gracefully, such is the mystery that is Draco…

"No! Don't!"

But Draco did not listen, he wrenched the door open and a huge smile flashed across his face only to be replaced seconds later by an incredulous frown, "It's a bathroom…" He said, mouth hanging open slightly.

Harry was already standing behind him, he opened his mouth several times but no sound came out, "… Was… was it always a bathroom?"

"How would I know? You think the first thing I did when I got here was check for bathroom facilities?!"

"Wouldn't put it past you…" Harry muttered, the blond turned and glared at him, Harry cleared his throat, "So you didn't try this door to see if it would lead you out?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "It was locked before,"

"So maybe the witch just changed it to lead to a bathroom then…"

"You mean she_ can_ do magic on us – or the room, from outside?"

"Well she must have unlocked it even if it was always a bathroom because it was locked before, and now it's not,"

Draco bowed his head, "Great…"

"Well look at the bright side!" Draco looked up at him incredulously, "We have a bathroom!"

The blond clenched and unclenched his fists, "A bathroom wasn't really at the top of my list, _a way** out** was_,"

Harry bit his lip and then sighed, "Look it's already dark outside… let's just get some rest – there's nothing we can do right now,"

Draco sighed and then nodded reluctantly; it had been a rather trying day after all, rest was not unwelcome.

They both turned round only to discover yet another problem…

"There's only one bed…"

They both stared at the pink bed with accusatory glares, they stayed like that in silence for a while…

"…Well, I for one am not tired just yet,"

"Oh, yeah… me neither,"

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N; **I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter :S I'm really sorry if I did…

**Latin;**

**Inclusio:** Shutting up, confinement.

**Dark-Dreams-69; **Thanks for your support Suzi :) Thank you SOO MUCH for reading this chapter first, I just needed to make sure it was ok, lol, so you really like it? :S

**sak; **Banter between these two is always fun to write and Draco loves his hair, I love Draco's hair, doesn't everyone love Draco's hair? lol, is weird I hope this chapter was ok… :S again, I'm sorry if I disappointed…

**Brenna8; **Aww, thanks :) hehe. I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter… :S… Hey, update your story soon k? :D

**Dracori; **I actually managed to write something funny? O.O … shakes head But I am so glad you liked it! Loved it? drowns in happiness :) Thanks Jess (does anyone call you Jess? Or is it just me?:S) or maybe thanks Jessie? shrugs Well anyway, I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter… :S

**Draconia; **Uke Draco uke Draco uke Draco!!!!!! lol, loved your review, hehe, well I know what you prefer :) Uke Draco it is then :)

**Gwaihiril; **Interesting username, looks kind of… Elven or something, is it from Odyssey? You found it amusing? Yay! I did manage to write something funny :) Rapunzel is an interesting story and yes, she did seem somewhat… slow, if Draco appears to be the same then it is only because he's spoilt and has probably had a more sheltered life because of that. And yes, Harry went to save him anyway, partly because he had thought Draco was a princess so he transfigured his hair without a second thought; eager to save her and get out of there, it was only after he had done this that he found out that he was not in fact a girl, and so since he had already transfigured his hair why stop there? Also, Harry is not the type to leave someone, boy or girl, trapped in a tower, I suppose you could blame his hero-complex but I think that most people, most good people, would have done the same thing. But that's just my opinion, I would definitely not have left him there, but then again, I may have ulterior motives wiggles eye brows suggestively lol, ignore me, I am strange. Now as for the last question; **'Did it not** **matter whether he rescued a princess or a prince?'** I think I already have answered that question but this question could also depend on _why_ he was there to save 'her' in the first place…

Anyone who likes AU stories check out **Brenna8**'s story; 'Harry Potter and The Curse of Bad Faith'! :D

Great story Brenna :)

And anyone who loves the Draco/Harry pairing should definitely check **Dracori**'s stories out! :D Trust me, you don't know what you're missing :), go check them out :D

**Happy Christmas, I hope you all had a great one :D **

…**frowns No pun intended… Man, I need to get my mind out of the gutter!**

**...Lottie...**


	3. Nosce te ipsum

**Author; **Corculum.

**Disclaimer; **Hmm, if I actually owned Harry Potter then why would I be wasting my time sitting here writing** FAN**fiction when I could be writing the real thing? Clearly there is no logic in your reasoning ;)

**Summary; **Harry and Draco start talking, and getting to know each other better ;)

**Rating; **PG-13

**Warning; **The slash is coming! So if that's not your cup of tea, then this is not the story for you…

**Updated; **22nd of September O.O :sweatdrop:

**This chapter is dedicated to my little sister, **

although she doesn't know I havethis account :S (we share one) and she will probably not be reading this…

* * *

**Nosce te ipsum**

**Know thyself**

**Know thy… enemy?**

The two devastatingly handsome young men sat on different sides of the room, Draco on the plush silk-covered stool, and Harry on the floor with his back against the wall, no one had wanted to sit on the bed… obviously. They had sat in silence like this for just over an hour, apparently an hour too long for both princes; Harry found the floor quite uncomfortable and Draco found the stool – and the room in general – to be far too pink for his liking, neither was satisfied with their current situation, but neither would willingly be the first to break this horribly tense silence, not if they could help it at any rate… What was there to say anyway?

'_How about, 'I want to lick you'?'_

'_What? Where do you come up with this stuff?'_

His inner voice shrugged, if that was possible… _'It sounds appropriate to me.'_

'_Appropriate? How exactly does 'I WANT TO LICK YOU' sound appropriate?'_

'_Careful, you might have said that a tad too loudly,'_ He could just feel the grin there.

'_Said? Too loudly? What are you-'_

"Lord Malfoy? Is… something wrong?"

Draco's head snapped up and he stared at Harry in shock for a moment before he came back to himself and feigned ignorance, "No, why do you ask?" The question sounded perfectly innocent but on the inside he was screaming; what if he had shouted 'I WANT TO LICK YOU' out loud? He would die… simply fall dead from embarrassment, and nobody wanted that…

"Oh, I, er… nothing, I just thought you said something…" Harry said eying him as though he was a fearsome predator and he was worried about being eaten…

'_Sounds like a plan,'_

'_Don't even start,'_ Once again, he could _feel_ the grin… _'This is ridiculous, I spent all my life learning how to disguise and replicate emotions, my 'mask' is – WAS – perfect, now what has happened? What has changed?'_

'_What has changed is that you are not used to being stuck in a room with a luxurious bed and a deliciously handsome young man, see how well the two go together?'_

'… _I am… not even going to dignify that with an answer, but yes I suppose you are right, no – not about what you are thinking – I mean, I am not used to being in such a _small_ space for so long a time with… this kind of company…My bedroom is at least three of four times larger then this _cupboard_,'_

'_Quality not quantity,'_

'_Ah but my room is of much better quality and certainly better _taste_,' _He eyed the pink room hatefully.

'_But did you ever have such wonderful company in_ your _bedroom?' _

'_We are not discussing the company, we are discussing how positively awful this room looks and how glamorous mine is,'_

'_Trying to avoid the subject, eh?'_

'_Since when is 'eh' part of our vocabulary?'_

'_Oh you can avoid it all you want, but you'll have to come to terms with it eventually, come to terms with the fact that you might just be attracted to him, to the luscious lad!'_

'_Luscious lad? … Luscious… lad?'_

'_Alliteration anyone?'_

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed, he was quite tired and he wished he could just fall – gracefully of course – into his _own_ bed, this was not what he wanted to be doing right now.

"Lord Malfoy?"

The blond didn't bother to look up, choosing instead to examine his perfect nails, trying desperately to hide how nervous he was, "Hmm?"

"How did you get here?"

"What?" He looked up and frowned at Harry, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, how did that witch manage to get you up here?"

"What are you implying?" He asked, eyes narrowed; if Harry was trying to say he was fat then…

The raven-haired beauty sighed in exasperation, "How did the witch kidnap you?" He asked slowly.

The young blond grimaced, "It's a long story,"

"Well it's not like we have anything else to do, we are trapped in a tower and we can't sleep because there is but one bed, tell me _you_ don't need a distraction," Harry finished, one eye brow raised.

'_The raised eye brow thing looks so much better on me,' – 'He looks so adorable,'_

'_Shut up,' – 'Shut up,'_

"As I said, it's a _long_ story,"

"We have time,"

Draco saddened with that thought… "… I had a fight with my father, I left the estate to clear my head," He waited to be asked what the fight was about, he was not going to answer but the question never came, he looked up at Harry, the brunette nodded that he should continue. That was a relief. "I rode to the lake, where I decided to stay for a while… I must have been so lost in thought, that's why I never heard – or saw – her coming… Everything went black… and then I woke up in this disgustingly pink room and heard you shouting obscenities down below. End of story." He finished, crossing his arms self consciously and looking purposefully out of the blocked window.

Harry sighed, "Do you know who the witch was?"

Draco frowned slightly, and found that thinking about it, he couldn't bring himself to remember what she looked like. He found this quite disturbing, perhaps she had placed some sort of charm on him?

"You know… I'm trying, but I can't even remember what she looked like…" Harry suddenly said.

Draco's head snapped up, "I can't remember her face either," He said, looking worried. "Some sort of charm?" He asked.

"Must be…"

"There are certainly charms for this effect," Harry nodded, "and perhaps I know her, otherwise… why would she bother?"

"Maybe she just doesn't want you to remember her… but perhaps you're right… Can you think of anyone who would want to kidnap you?"

Draco snorted, "If I were to make a list of all the enemies of my family I should need a never-ending scroll,"

"Ah,"

Draco rolled his eyes, "We are a very famous family, as I'm sure you know, and though we are quite popular among most we have managed to gather many a foe over the years,"

Harry nodded, "She might be holding you for ransom I suppose, I can't see any other reason… unless of course she just wants to get some real, nasty vengeance…"

"Why thank you for that thought, I shall sleep easy tonight with thoughts of torture and 'nasty vengeance' on my mind," Draco replied, oozing sarcasm.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to decipher this puzzle,"

"I know," Draco sighed.

"And… it's almost morning now anyway,"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "So I will sleep easy, whenever I get the chance to," He supplied. Harry appeared to be adequately sheepish.

"If you're tired, you should get some sleep. I will stand watch, someone should anyway," Harry said, rising from his position on the floor.

Draco eyed him with suspicion, he should not by all accounts let his guard down and fall asleep in this stranger's presence, it was a dangerous idea. And yet, he was exhausted… and he felt as though he could trust this, rather attractive, stranger. But it was still a bad idea.

Harry saw his hesitation, "You can trust me, I'm not going to throttle you in your sleep, or escape without you; you needn't worry,"

Draco was finding it hard to resist that reassuring gaze, and in the end Harry and his tiredness got the better of him, as he sighed and got into the bed (after removing his boots of course, but nothing else while in company). Harry drew the gloriously pink hangings shut, smiling one last time at Draco before they were completely separated by the fuchsia hangings. Squinting at the offensively bright colour, Harry turned around and sat down on the stool dressing table.

Draco meanwhile was wondering why he had given in so easily, perhaps because he was in a fragile state of mind, what with all this stress, if he had been in his usual calm, and balanced state of mind he wouldn't have agreed at all, he would have stayed up defiantly and not closed his eyes for more then three seconds. But, things change with circumstances, and he was just so tired, he hadn't slept since last night after all, yes, he was kidnapped at night, true he had been unconscious for a while, but he did not justify that as resting, he had woken up mid-morning sometime. And that was when his tall, dark and handsome companion had turned up.

And now, as he lay in this horribly coloured bed – he refused to say the word again – he found his eyes closing and his body relaxing as he fell into a deep sleep.

He dreamt of dark knights and blonde princesses…

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Review Responses;**

**DarkDreams69** – YAY! You _do_ like it , lol. I'm glad you liked those last lines, hehe, I liked them too -.-; (is that a bad thing:S)

**Dracori – **It was funny? Yay! Ok, lol. And how could anyone_ not_ say that Draco's cute everyday? O.O It's only natural as he is absolutely _adorable_!

Lucky, you have a new laptop:sighs: Oh well… How could you possibly get on my nerves:)

**Brenna8 – **Well at least you're not dying from boredom when you read this! O.O Or are you?

Lol, Well your story is really good, I couldn't resist 'pimping' as you put it :) Oh and I know what you mean by lazy soul, join the club -- lol, I await the next chapter with great anticipation:)

**moon8 – **Lol, yes well that's the plan :) I'm really glad you like it!

**Gwaihiril – **Well, he has to look on the bright side otherwise there would just be two sulking/fighting (Hmm, I like fighting better…) young men ;) in a room, oh wait… that's basically how it is anyway, lol.

Grooviness, 'Lady of the Wind' yes, I like it a lot :)

**insight-to-insanity – **You know I had already written the first paragraph when I got your review and when I saw what you said; 'two devastatingly attractive men and ONE bed' I was like, 'My, we do think alike' ;) hehe :rubs hands together: Only one bed, whatever will they do? Hehe.

I'm really glad you like it!

**Fish – **Adorable, really? Thank you! You love my writing style? Thank you so much for saying that, you made my day!

The tropics huh? Sounds good:) Don't freeze to death:sends heat: I hope you've warmed up since you submit the review, lol.

Uke!Harry? Hmmm, ok, then you'll like my other fairytale fic I'm writing, I'll try and get that out as soon as I can for you :)

**mojo-jojo245 – **Wai! I'm so glad you like it:D If you're still interested (it has been a while… :sweatdrop: ehe) then please feel free to archive it! Even if you don't, I'm so flattered that you asked and wanted to when you read it:floats on cloud:

**MirrorWakes – **Hi:waves: Thank you for reading my (bad) story:) I love fairy tales, so rewriting them with Harry and Draco as the stars! I just loved the idea :D

**crazyfrog – **Thank you! Sorry this update is so late… O.O :sweatdrop: don't hurt me…

**zan189 – **Thank you sooo much for the review! I'm so glad you like my (bad) story:D :bounces on ceiling:

**SilverDragon1610 – **Thank you for your review! I'm really glad you like my (bad) story!

I myself have found over time that I prefer Bottom!Harry, but just between you and me, I think you can tell who's going to be bottom on this story :grins evilly: If you want to find more Bottom!Draco stories, I suggest you go check out **Dracori**! All of her fics are Bottom!Dracos :nods: and they are all very good:D Oh and Uke means bottom in Japanese, and seme means top :)

Oh, and even though this update is sooo incredibly late, it's not that late for you because you only just read it recently :sweatdrop: You prompted this update by the way:D

**Question for everyone; Some people have already told me who they prefer as uke, and I just wanted to ask everyone else too, so if you leave a review can you please put which you prefer, uke!Harry or uke!Draco, lol. In fact if you didn't want to leave a review and you weren't going to because… you couldn't be bothered or whatever (I know the feeling, lol) then that's all you have to put in there, just send a review saying;**

'**Uke!Harry'**

**Or**

'**Uke!Draco'**

**You don't have to, I just want to know if there's a majority :)**

**But if you really want to, giving me your reasons for your preference would be really, really nice ;)**

I am really sorry for the delay :S It's just a lot has been happening, add that to the fact that I am lazy by nature and you have a bad combination I'm afraid :( Oh and I was sick for a week… Are my excuses working? They are true :nervous smile: Please forgive me?

You know the last chapter really did look longer on Microsoft Word… ehe :sweatdrops:

I'm thinking that there must be a picture of me in the dictionary next to the definition of 'lazy'. Maybe I should change my username to 'lazy ass'?

:gives everyone chocolate Dracos and Harrys: please forgive me? Ehe :hides behind rock:


End file.
